White Horse
by Joy-lovely
Summary: “Musa, please?” he begged, once again on the phone. But this time, she wiped off her tears, and took a deep breath. 1st OFFICIAL SONGFIC, Taylor Swift's white horse.


_This can be said that, it's my 1st **official **songfic in FF. I'm a total idiot of writing songfic, I apologised. _

_This is inspired by Taylor Swift's song, White horse and her Music Video. _

**Disclamer: **_I own nothing in this story._

* * *

"_All I want is you_," speaks a guy over the phone. "_You love me?_" The girl, who was on the phone too, hesitated and took a deep breath and said, "_yes_."

"_Can you give me a 2__nd__ chance?"_ that guy speaks again, she once again hesitated, starting to think of those flashbacks she had, together with him.

_**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to**_

_"Pizza delivery!" she smiled, got up and opened the door. She smiled at the pizza deliver, kiss and welcome him to her house._

_**As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you**_

_"I love you," the girl smiled, and they gave each other passionate kisses._

_**  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known  
**_

_"I love you too," speaks the guy, "You are the only rose that belongs to me."_

_**  
**__**That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_"But roses will wither." He strokes her beautiful hair, and looked down at her beautiful eyes._

_"Fake roses won't." he joked, which makes the girl laughed._

_  
__**Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
**_

_"__I never though I'll meet anybody like him," she said to her best friend, "I felt like he's everything that I've wanted." _

_**Baby I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.**_

_However, her tan-skinned brunette friend does not share the same enthusiasm, saying "There's something you should know about him." She looked up at her friend, confused._

_**I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;  
Now I know**_

_Hearing what her friend have told her, she was heart-broken and devastating. She doesn't know what to do, she feels like as if there's thousand of knifes stabbing through her heart._

_**  
**__**I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.**_

_She walks to her boyfriend's house, walking on the dark but beautiful path. There she sees her boyfriend, and her boyfriend notices her too._

_**And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me**_

_Both of them looked at each other, and when the girl was about to open her mouth to ask her boyfriend, another girl walked out from his house._

_  
__**Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry  
**_

_She saw the girl, and was immediately heart-broken, and knew the answer. Tears begin to fall down from her eyes, and gave a glare to her boyfriend._

_**Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.**_

_"I can explain—"_

_**  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.**_

_She turns back and ran off, crying along the way. She couldn't believe herself, her own eyes. What her best friend told her in the café was totally truth._

_**  
**__**And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.  
**_

_That he was cheating on her._

_**Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now**_

_"__Musa, please?"_ he begged, once again on the phone. But this time, she wiped off her tears, and took a deep breath.

_  
__**Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.**_

_"__No."_ she answered and hang up the phone immediately. Once again, she leaned back and swept down from the wall, and started to cry out loud.

* * *

_And Yeah, this is actually MusaXRiven's songfic. Don't kill me for breaking them up, I'm just basing on Riven's character which he owned on season 1._

_And yeah, Musa's best friend is Layla. _

_  
Please give me a review.......Thank and god bless.....  
_  
**xoxo**-Joy

* * *

**Riven**: JOY! _"Took out his boomerang." _

**Musa**: JOY!!!! _"Transformed to her Enchantix"_

**Joy**: I gotta run! _*Zooms*_


End file.
